Cristali
Alejandro David Mateo Argueta (1998-2020) is a Guatemalan YouTuber who has been in a lot of controversy ever since 2018 with their infamous channel well known as Cristali (who is currently well known as Jade through his channel) is known for his animations and drawings on YouTube. Jade has been arrested on April 11th, 2019 for possession/distribution to child pornography. Eventually, he was bailed possibly by his parents/family and is put onto house arrest awaiting a trial, along with being on probation being prohibited from going on the internet for the time of writing this. YouTube Cristali joined YouTube on August 6th, 2014 and has about 90+ thousand subscribers along with about 11+ million views off of the videos he has been producing through the YouTube platform on about page. Reports Cristali has been reported online for tracing other people's art especially on Patreon where he would see their art for their own monetary gain. He has also been false striking channels, (which is where you falsely claim a video to get the video deleted and possibly silence the user as well by trying to terminate their channel in the process,) who had make rant videos voicing their opinions about the stuff that they bring up about that Cristali doesn't want to be brought up with them tracing or with the grooming situation. Hide/Silence Cristali has been reportedly hiding up his past. By using YouTube and the art to make to cover up their past with some accusations trying to silence the people who are now talking about the situation. Many of smaller channels have reported his videos being taken down for reporting this situation and making rant videos on their channel to avoid and silence their haters or anybody who brings up the claims that have been mentioned for some time. Child Predatory Claims (Grooming Situation) Cristali has been having name changes and frequent channel name changes. He has been accused of making art changed up after some serious accusations have been made about them. There are countless videos that have been made against Jade being exposed over grooming younger children online throughout various platforms such as Twitter, Discord, etc. Possible Downfall Cristali has been reported for using kids online to groom for their monetary gain. The reason why he keeps changing his name so frequently and disable ratings/comments is because of the claims being made about them, so he tries to silence the ones who are talking about how wrong it is and trying to get Jade stopped. Many are just uploading rant videos which would often times get their videos taken down. While users like Nawnii have been reaching out to local authorities and anybody close who could see if they could get Jade evaluated and checked. There has been no information ever since. Media/Trivia *Despite the videos/reports of Jade, he still insisted to upload animations for the views and monetary gain. *Asides from the infamous online user ToonKriticY2K who committed a similar offense to Jade, Jade is the next online YouTuber to be caught and exposed for his predatory acts. The only difference is that Jade was reported throughout Discord and Twitter while Kayes was reported through Skype DMs instead. *The controversy began first due to many claims of Jade tracing and stealing other people's art. Which at the time wasn't a big deal. Until many victims momentarily came forward about their personal experience with this user, message by message. Which created the haters and Cyberbullies reasonably retaliating against Jade and exposing them for their heinous acts. *Nawnii has exposed Cristali for their predatory pedophilic acts but sadly had their video removed, being falsely striked by Cristali at the time. * On April 11th, 2019, many of the animators and artists are now reporting Cristali to be arrested. Along with two reported news videos in spoken in Spanish revealing the suspect who is the possible host of Cristali. *On the news report, the information has revealed the suspect to be named Alejandro David Mateo Argueta. **Which is not which wasn't parallel to Jade. ***Part of his name was what other people had referred to him as .when nobody really knew much about him except for Nawnii. and some other individuals who were making investigations on him. *** Category:Living Villains Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Dimwits Category:From Nobody To Nightmare Category:Online Category:Master Manipulator Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Satanism Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Liars Category:Insecure Category:Paranoid Category:Teams Category:Envious Category:One-Man Army Category:Young villains Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Perverts Category:Internet Related Page Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Blackmailers Category:Weaklings Category:Faceless Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Traitor Category:Tricksters Category:Jerks Category:Infamous Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Artistic Category:Arrested Category:Anti - Villain Category:Internet Memes Category:Cheater Category:Fanatics Category:Surprise Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Mastermind Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Scapegoats Category:Important Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Anti-Religious Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Islamophobes Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Latin American Villains Category:Anti-Christian Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:In love Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Youtubers Category:Rapists